1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waste fishing line holder for anglers, carried by a person while fishing, it secures the waste fishing line an angler creates while fishing.
Particularly to a personal waste fishing line holder, which is generally carried in an angler's pocket or attached to an item of clothing or gear. It helps keeps wastes fishing line out of the environment until the angler can properly dispose of it.
Spent line is coiled around the device then pulled into its line retention slot where it is releasably secured. The apparatus is mostly comprised of an elongated section of rigid and durable material with an area of deformable resilient and cushioned material formed so that it secures the line by compressing it between the two materials.
The holder is practical, easily carried and simple to use. The device can also be use as a general line holder, holding any type of line, thread, floss, string, cable, cord, or similar materials.
2. Background of the Invention
A fishing line is a cord used or made for fishing, usually in conjunction with the pastime of angling. Modern fishing lines intended for, spinning, spin cast, fly fishing, or bait casting reels are almost entirely made from artificial substances, including nylon, polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF, and called fluorocarbon), polyethylene, Dacron and Dyneema (UHMWPE). The most common type is monofilament, made of a single strand.
While fishing, anglers create waste line that is hard to secure and can easily find it way into the environment. The waste line is often created when an angler changes or replaces terminal tackle. Traditionally anglers wad up spent line and put it in a pocket ground or in the water. Small pieces of line are especially hard to secure and often become litter. Waste fishing line as litter is environmentally unsound as it's unsightly, takes years to decompose and most importantly is dangerous to animals.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple and ergonomic waste fishing holder that overcomes the disadvantages referred to above.
3. Prior Art
There's little prior art that relates directly to personal waste fishing line holders and limited prior art on general personal fishing line holders. Various forms of fishing line downrigger release clips are similar in construction to the present invention; of these most are some forms of mechanical clips. Even a common paper clip has something in common with the present invention but they're also significantly different in design and construction.
Though the following art may have similar attributes to the present invention, all have distinct design and material differences. Reference to relevant art follows, especially:
(a) US Patent No. 2010/0006691 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,953 B2 represents a product call the “Mono Master” it can be found on www.monomaster.com. It is: “A device for collection and storage of waste monofilament line or similar materials. The device has a rotating spool mechanism in the form of an inner spool with an outer surface to which line adheres rotated by a rotation operator coupled to the spool.” In general this invention strives to solve the same problem as the present invention but differs in design and construction. The main difference being that it represents a mechanical device with moving parts where the waste line is spooled around the surface of an enclosed spool. The present invention secures line by compressing it between an area of cushioned and deformable material and the ridged rigid and durable material, this invention does not.(b) US Pat. No. 2008/0061184 A1 represents another mechanical device with moving parts for collecting and storing waste fishing line and similar. Again, this invention strives to solve the same problem as the present invention but differs in design and construction. With this invention; “The device collects the material by pulling it into an enclosed collection cylinder.” And again, the present invention secures line by compressing it between an area of deformable resilient and cushioned material, this invention does not.
The following prior art lacks at least one of the following claims of the present invention. The present invention has been adapted to a personal and pocket able device for securement of waste fishing line where: 1) the line is releasably held by being compressed between a deformable resilient cushioned material and a rigid and durable material; 2) the receiver includes a means to coil the line around the device before it enters the receiver.
See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,068; 2008/0061184 A1; 2,846,804; 6,192,619; 2,650,448; 4,067,134; 4,513,524; 3,581,428; 3,761,976; 3,164,334; 4,928,361; 4,237,587; 2,440,989; 2,749,649; 742,892; 742,893.